I Would Have Come
by xxVICTORIAxx
Summary: I would have probably gone home and gotten over it. It felt like I was almost there at this point, but I did take a step and another and another, and I would hurt Stella and Nick and me. Weird Pairings. Nick/Stella Nick/Macy


"Nick, please?"

"Absolutely not Stella, I will not go on a double date with you and," he paused for dramatic effect and to show his disgust, I tired not to show my hurt. "Macy."

"Who said I want to go on a double with you?" Both Stella and Nick turned to see me standing behind the bench arms crossed and had a perfectly good scowl on my face

"Macy" They both said it, but in two different ways. Stella said is all worried and scared. Nick said it all…conceited. No a better word would be 'great distaste'.

"What," I snapped; it was easier than smiling shyly like Stella would have. Nick rolled his eyes and scoffed (then I did). Stella smiled, automatically, apologetically.

"Would you please? Please? Please?" she begged.

"Who am I going with?" Her smile was now happy and appreciative.

"My cousin, Danny, he lives in Florida and is coming to visit." Eh, great. Danny? Florida? Let me guess he was also blond? Not that I have anything against blonds, just prefer the brunettes I guess. Curly haired brunettes-No! Stop Macy! Ok, I'm good.

"Great, when is this?"

"Tonight, at the bowling alley." I rolled my eyes but nodded. I took off the lid on my bottle to drink some water and started to walk away. If I'm quick I can beat them to class which means I don't have to see them all lovey-dovey at their lockers that were down the hall from me. Gross.

_Ring_. First bell, fifteen minutes to homeroom, timer starts now.

_2 minutes_ to get to my locker. I didn't really use it but my homeroom teacher does not allow cell phones in class at all, so it goes in my locker the first couple of periods until I go by and get it again before I leave for lunch with Stella and sadly our newest member Nick.

_30 seconds_ at my locker. I can see Stella and Nick coming down the hallway hand-in-hand. Crap not fast enough. I turn and walk the other way, I mean I know there is barley a chance they will see me here with all the kids in the hallway, and I could pretend to ignore them if Stella calls me over, but still precautions were always better when it came to these situations.

_5 minutes_ to go all the way around the side of the building instead of the regular 3 minutes to get to homeroom.

_7 minutes and 30 seconds _left. I stop by the bathroom to make sure my make-up is good. Of course, it is.

_1 minute _actually in the bathroom and then I'm off.

_20 seconds _waiting and getting more water for my water bottle, I'll need some for Stella when she starts talking in English; she's bound to get dehydrated some time.

_6 minutes and 10 seconds_ and I'm halfway to class, no sign of Nick or Stella yet, maybe I'll be safe today to walk straight there and not have to hide behind random annoyed people or their lockers.

_3 minutes and 10 seconds _of aimless walking around in front of class. I look in the open door and see my teacher and she sighs before returning to reading her book. What kind of teacher actually finds time like that before class? Some of the other students saw me, a few smiled and I returned those, some turned away, and others looked scared.

_3 minutes _before school starts and before I'm officially locked in. The thought scared me, but then again I only have two classes with _both_ Nick and Stella and that thought enlightened me. I had 3 classes with Stella which made me happier, than again I have 2 classes with Nick and that thought made me sick.

_2 minutes_ left and I prayed for mercy today, walked into the room, and sat down in the back instead of my usual seat closest to the door, to be the first to escape.

_1 minute_ to go and Nick and Stella are just now visible down the almost cleared hallway.

_30 seconds_ to the bell. Stella gives me a weird look when she sees where I'm sitting, but she is still not in the classroom.

_10 seconds_ I wave frantically at her, not Nick, and she looks at her watch. Once she has a double take she whispers something to Nick and they both sprint inside the classroom as the bell rings.

_5 4 3 2 1 ringg…._

"Do I have to?" I complain to Stella. We were about 20 feet away from the boys and I'm starting to feel like this wasn't such a good idea.

"Yes, Danny is super excited!" Stella started to pull me towards them. Nick and Danny were both talking and choosing a bowling ball to use during the game. My stomach lurched and I felt like I was going to puke.

"Please Stella I really don't feel good." This wasn't a lie I felt sick and I couldn't move my feet and thank goodness Jackie had stopped trying to move them.

"Why?" Her voice was full of pain, now whether it was because I was sick or she was really, really hurt I don't know, but suddenly my stomach was fine and though my confidence was completely gone, it wouldn't stop me from pretending like I did have it.

"Never mind, let's go." I whispered. I threw in some annoyance so she wouldn't question my feelings; I hate it when people do that. Her smile Nick loved so much was back and I let her drag me to where I really did not want to be;

With a random stranger, with my best friend, and with the boy I was totally head-over-heals in love with. I felt a little pain at the thought but brushed it off. I knew if I paid better attention to things like that simple little pain I would have never took another step forward, I probably never would have hurt my best friend, or Nick, or even me. I would have probably gone home and gotten over it. It felt like I was almost there at this point, but I did take a step and another and another, and I would hurt Stella and Nick and me. I'm not going to get over it, all because one step, all because one night, all because one boy.

"Oh yeah, strike!" I yelled, throwing my hands up and turning to grin at Stella who looked just as excited.

"Good job," Danny said next to me. Ok, so the only reason I had made a strike was because Danny was so patient with me, and he had helped me by physically moving my arm. But that's not the point in this case. In my peripheral vision I saw Nick roll his eyes and scoff, he also muttered something under his breath but I didn't hear. "It looks like you're getting better at this."

"Yeah, it's all because this one guy, he taught me a lot," I joked.

"Oh, really, and what would his name be?" I laughed, Danny was actually playing along.

"His name's Lanny or Ranny or something like that," I mummer walking towards my seat. I hear him laugh behind me, but he stays there because it's his turn. I sit next to Stella who looks so excited that she may just fall out of her seat.

"So, what do you think?" She asks.

"He's really cute, and really sweet, and he's one great bowler," I say, and we turn just in time to see him make a strike, his form was flawless. "Wow," I whispered. Stella giggled her child-like laugh beside me.

"Yup, that's my cousin. Does it even matter that he's blonde?"

"No ma'am, not at all," I feel myself staring at him, but there's something missing…

"Please, like he would go out with you," Nick scoffs just as he starts to get up for his turn. Danny took his spot, still grinning, obviously not hearing the venom that just came from Nick's mouth.

"Nick," Stella hissed. I tried to cover the pain in my face; I didn't need him thinking that he was

going to win by insulting my self-esteem. "Macy, ignore him. He's just upset with the fact that you're beating him." She tries to protect him with lies like I do to myself. It's a very productive method.

"It's fine. I know he's just jealous that I'm beating him." The uplifting in my voice was more cocky than usual and I knew Stella could tell, but I decided to change the subject, Stella would catch on. "So Danny, where are you from in Florida?"

"Orlando," He smiles. This boy smiles a lot, I could use someone like that. Someone willing to lift my spirits and it seems all Danny had to do is smile.

"Do you like it?" I pretend to ignore Stella as she cheers for Nick when he makes a strike.

"Oh, yeah, it's Loads of fun, but I like the sights here a little better." A blush creeps up my face when he winks at me. "What about you?"

"It's always nice to see new faces," Was I really flirting? Yes, majorly, but it's strange I haven't flirted with someone since…well, since Van Dyke.

"If you two are done being cute," Nick sneered, "It's…Macy's turn." There it is again, the distaste, the hatred, and most importantly the cruelty.

"Want me to help?" Danny asks.

"No, I want to try by myself," I say quietly. Once I had the bowling ball in hand I tried to redo the form Danny had taught me, but somehow my feet ended up fumbling and tripping. Long story short, I fell, hard. I was trying not to cry out in agony, but I couldn't help the whimpers that escaped my lips.

"Macy," I expected to hear Jackie's voice first, so it surprised me when I looked up and first person by me was Nick. "Macy, are you okay? Come on, speak to me," He pulled me up into his arms; he was so warm, and asked me where it hurt. I pointed to my arm, but didn't say anything. I felt Stella's hand on my shoulder and her soft words of comfort before Nick demanded for her to go get help. And even when he was demanding her his voice was so soft as if he were afraid his voice would shatter her. When Stella's hand was gone a new hand appeared; Danny's.

"Here, let me see," I heard Danny say.

"No," Nick snapped. His voice was almost possessive. Wait, possessive?

"Dude, I've taken first aid for ten years I think I may just be able to figure out if anything is

broken."

"No," Nick said again, but this time I heard defeat in it.

"You can hold her after I'm done, but I need to see if her arms broken," Danny said in a calm voice, very persuasive. This boy was going to be a doctor, I could feel it.

"Alright," I whimpered again when Nick let go of me, and I felt him automatically grab onto me again.

"It's okay, I'm alright," I said. Danny took my arm and rubbed and pressed against certain spots.

It's wasn't too bad, a few sore spots and places where bruises were already forming.

"Alright, you're fine, nothing's broken. But you're going to want to wrap it and ice a few times a day," He sounded so professional and sure, that I nodded and whispered a thanks. I pulled him into a hug and held onto him, he was warm, not as warm as Nick, but he was nice and soft.

"Okay, so what's wrong with her?" An impatient Nick asked. Danny pulled away and pushed me gently down so I was leaning on Nick again.

"Just some bruised tissue, nothing too major but if you have any pain you should go see your doctor," Danny said both to me and Nick.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, _Doctor_," I joked. Danny laughed and let his fingers run through my hair a few times.

"You gave us a scare there."

"Okay, now you sound like my mom," I laughed. Danny let out a chuckle and I left the vibration from Nick's laugh as well. Since when was I funny to Nick?

"Macy," Stella called as she ran over with an employee following with a pack of ice. "Are you okay?" She pressed her hands to my head, moving her hands around like she was looking for something that could help.

"I'm fine Stella, I just need a little ice," I nodded my head to the employee who squatted down in front of me and put the ice pack on my arm.

"Feel better?" The employee asked. He was good-looking young man; straight brown hair and green eyes.

"Yeah, the throbbing is slowing down," I winced a little when he pressed the ice to arm again.

"Sorry," He looked to my eyes and he seemed to freeze. He looked so familiar…

"Have we met?" I asked.

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Okay you guys can have this little reunion later, for now let's get Macy help." Nick said.

"She's going to be fine, just keep it wrapped and you might want to ice it-."

"A few times a day," I finished for him. I nodded to Danny, "We have our own personal doctor here," I answer the familiar stranger's unasked question.

* * *

**I wrote this so long ago that originally it wasn't about JONAS. So this is my lame attempt of trying to **

**do this story again. I'm sorry for any mistakes, and I hope you enjoy! -victoria(:**


End file.
